The overall goal of this research project is to determine the role of cyclic AMP and cyclic GMP in protein synthesis and RNA synthesis in normal and leukemic lymphocytes. Since cyclic nucleotides function predominately in cells by activation of protein kinases, this project has also studied the binding of cyclic nucleotides to the regulatory subunit of protein kinases in homogenates of lymphocytes. The phosphorylation of endogenous lymphocyte proteins in the presence of gamma-32-ATP using a two-dimensional isoelectric focusing technique was determined. In comparing normal lymphocytes with chronic lymphocytic leukemia lymphocytes, we have not noted any differences in the properties of the protein kinases or endogenous phosphorylation patterns. However, differences have been noted on comparison of patterns of phosphorylation of endogenous proteins in lymphoblasts with normal controls. Examination of the two dimensional isoelectric fucusing autoradiograms of lymphoblasts demonstrates an absence of phosphorylated protein of approximately 200,000 molecular weight and having an isoelectric point of approximately 5.5. The plan is to pursue the significance of these interesting findings.